


Mistakes Made, Soap Opera Relationships, and Tentative Progress

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden & Allison Argent, Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies, Interspecies Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, POV Kira Yukimura, POV Nonhuman, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira tries to navigate the complex relationship her friends have with Erica and Boyd. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Made, Soap Opera Relationships, and Tentative Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

The first time Kira tried to talk to Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, Erica called her a China doll ( _original_ ), made a rude comment about her obvious crush on Scott (a bit fairer but still unjustifiably mean), and made it clear she didn’t want to have anything to do with her.

Boyd had looked between them expressionlessly, wordlessly taken Erica’s outstretched hand, and more-or-less flounced away with her.

When Kira talked to the others, Scott was too uncomfortable to say much. Lydia had nothing good to say about either of them. Stiles and Allison’s responses were interesting. Stiles seems to like them, but he told her it was best everyone, including her, stay away. Allison- she was sad, and seeing how she was even more uncomfortable than Scott, Kira had quickly changed the subject.

With all this fresh in her mind, Kira knows it’d be best to just ignore the hopeless look Erica is giving the lunchroom.

She hasn’t heard any gossip, but from what she’s seen, Boyd and Erica are either fighting or have broken up.

Unfortunately, she remembers all too well the feeling of being faced with a huge lunchroom with few, if any, empty spots away from people and no one she feels comfortable sitting down with.

Sighing, she tells Scott, “I’m going to see if Erica wants to eat with me. Talk to you later, okay?”

Giving her an unhappy expression, he simply nods.

Hoping her smile doesn’t show her dread, she kisses him.

Taking a deep breath, she gets over just when Erica is obviously about to turn around and head back out the door.

“For the record, I’m Japanese-Korean,” she says. “Or Korean-Japanese. I was born in America. My dad’s Korean-American, and my mom’s a naturalised American citizen from Japan.”

“Good to know?” is Erica’s response.

“That China doll remark was way below the belt and majorly unoriginal,” Kira continues. “Um, but that out of the way, do you want to find a spot and eat together?”

Erica gives her a suspicious look.

“I know you’re not new, but you have that look I used to feel inside when I was,” Kira tries to explain.

“We can try it,” Erica agrees.

They find a place and sit.

“What do you know about me,” Erica asks.

“Uh, Derek bit you and Boyd about two years ago, before that, you were epileptic, and the summer after you and Boyd were bit, an alpha pack kidnapped you both. Scott and the others used the boiler room to keep you and Boyd contained when they first freed you and you had moonlust.”

Erica makes a small sound. “Here’s my side of the story: Scott refused to believe that the bite was a gift. He wouldn’t listen, and he acted like I’d done something terrible by accepting it. His girlfriend at the time, Allison, shot arrows at me and Boyd, tied us up in her basement, and shot electricity through us. I pissed myself, again, when the seizures suddenly came back. After her dad decided to let us go, we were running when the alphas captured us.”

“Oh, and you want to know why she did this? Because Derek saved Scott when her mom was literally trying to kill him. Somehow, her mom was bitten. I don’t know if it was Derek or not, but her mom killed herself because of their stupid code, and Allison was determined to kill him. Not that this lets her off the hook, but if Scott had told her, she might not have gone psycho.”

“Now, Lydia is sleeping with one of my kidnappers. Or was, at any rate, and because of Allison, I no longer have a boyfriend. So, thanks for sitting with me, I mean that sincerely, but screw the rest of your friends and your boyfriend. But to be clear, while I once would have happily done that with Scott, now, I mean that completely in the ‘he can go to hell’ sense.”

Concentrating on her food, Kira tries to process everything.

They finish eating, and the bell rings.

…

Allison sits down next to her on the hallway floor. “How’s Erica?”

Sighing, Kira wishes she had some ginger ale to calm her stomach. “Did you really kidnap and torture her and Boyd?”

“Yes,” Allison quietly answers. “I made mistakes.”

“Mistakes,” Kira incredulously repeats. “A mistake is circling the wrong answer on a test even though you actually knew the right one. It’s forgetting to fill up the gas tank. It’s accidentally packing the wrong set of arrows for your bows. It’s not-”

Taking in how subdued Allison is taking her rant, she cuts herself off. “She’s bitter and angry. Also, I hope I’m doing the right thing by telling you this, but she’s blaming you for her and Boyd breaking up.”

Allison simply nods. Then, she jerks slightly. “Kira- I’ve changed. I can’t force anyone to believe that. But I want you to know that, if you ever need me, you can count on me. The only way I’ve ever turn on you is if you become a threat to humans or the others, and even then, if I can stop you without hurting you, I will.”

Unable to help it, Kira blurts out, “Are you sorry?” At Allison’s look, she continues, “I’m just wondering. I don’t get the impression- but I could be wrong. That you’ve said it to Erica and Boyd. Even now, all you’ve said is that you’ve changed.”

“Yes,” Allison answers. “I’m sorry in ways that words can’t describe. But I’m not going to beat myself up over it. I’ve changed. That’s what’s important. And- maybe I should have tried to talk to them. Maybe I should try now. But for all I know, leaving them alone is what’s best. If they ever want or need to talk, it should be their decision. That might just be the coward in me talking, but right now, however painful and shaky, there’s a truce, and no humans are in danger.”

Reaching over, Kira squeezes Allison’s hand.

Loudly exhaling, Allison almost slumps right down onto the floor.

Softly, Kira tells her, “You can let go when you’re ready, but I’m going to keep holding your hand until you do.” Cautiously, she scoots so their shoulders are touching.

Lowering her head so her hair is covering her face, Allison whispers, “Thank you.”

…

In the library, she feels eyes on her, and eventually, she turns in time to catch Boyd staring at her from the distance.

“Back in a minute,” she tells Stiles.

Walking over, she tries to smile. “If you’re worried about Erica, I wouldn’t try to hurt her unless she tries to hurt me,” she offers.

He deliberately goes back to his book.

She’s tempted to cut it in half or knock it out of his hands, but instead, she goes back over and finds Lydia has joined Stiles.

“I heard you’ve been talking to both Allison and Erica,” Lydia says. “In sophomore year, Derek had them try to kill me. What Allison did was wrong, but it wasn’t just about revenge.”

“In fairness- There really isn’t any in fairness in all this,” Stiles responds. “Peter Hale is evil, and I vote we kill him. Since everyone refuses to take me seriously, though, my advice is that you largely blame everything on him and Kate Argent. We’re all teenagers who’ve done stupid things. Some more than others, admittedly. Most of us wouldn’t have been in these situations, though, if not for them.”

Shrugging, Lydia nods.

“Why did they try to kill you,” Kira tiredly asks.

She’s pretty sure there are soap opera relationships less complicated than these.

…

For some reason, she hadn’t thought about Isaac until now.

She was going to the field to practise when the sight of him and Erica by the bleachers stopped her.

A roar fills the air, and she jumps.

Erica wolfs out, but Isaac calmly grabs her wrists, and Kira watches in detached horror at how Erica claws at him and growls in his face.

Eventually, Erica buckles, and Isaac lowers them both down to the ground and wraps around her.  

She quickly leaves.

…

“Kira, you have a visitor,” her mom calls.

She comes out to see Isaac standing awkwardly in the living room.

“We’ll be in my room,” she tells her mom.

When they get there, she says, “Just sit anywhere.”

Instead, he stays close to the door. “Please, don’t tell anyone. About what you saw with Erica earlier. She’s not- she’s- I don’t want anyone thinking she’s going to, um, try to kill someone again. She’s not. She was just upset and angry, and she sort of, uh, lost control. She’s not dangerous.”

He gives her a pleading look.

Sickly, she remember the bloody scratches. They’d healed almost immediately but-

“I won’t tell. Sorry, I kind of forget you and them were friends.”

“We used to be pack,” he corrects. “They’ve never- When they decided to leave, I stayed to help Scott. Plus, the fact, uh, Allison and I-” He shrugs.

She gives him what she hopes is a sympathetic smile.

Isaac and Allison had tried dating, and it hadn’t worked out. They’re still awkward around each other, and she always tries her best to discreetly disappear whenever she ends up alone in the room with Allison, Isaac, and Scott, but she supposes it could be worse.

She realises she hasn’t called Scott lately and wonders if she’s about to lose her boyfriend.

“But thank you,” he says.

Going over, she asks, “Are you okay? I don’t just mean her scratching you. Other than that?”

He fidgets. “I wish I knew- I don’t know if you’ve ever paid attention, but Boyd is so in love with her it’s kinda hard to watch sometimes. And Erica, it isn’t as noticeable in school and stuff, but trust me, it’s the same. I wish I knew why, what happened.”

“I’m sorry,” she offers. “Um, I know Scott is working late tonight. If Nurse McCall is too, would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Melissa,” he corrects and gives her a soft, almost painful look. “If- if it’s not a problem with your parents-”

“It isn’t! They love it when I have people over. We’re having spaghetti tonight, and I swear, we will actually have spaghetti. Part of the reason I haven’t really brought people over since Scott is because Dad likes to play Iron Chef or whatever that Japanese TV cook is and whip out Japanese food. No teenager wants Japanese food! I don’t think teenagers actually in Japan want it, either. They want pizza and-”

She realises she’s ranting. “Um, sorry.”

He grins. “No problem. Spaghetti sounds great.”

…

The next day, she’s practising for lacrosse when she hears, “Hey.”

Before she realises she’s doing it, she finds herself holding her lacrosse stick against one of the twins’ neck.

“Oh, dear God, don’t scare me like that!”

Looking around, she’s relieved to see the field is deserted. Quickly, she removes the stick. “Sorry. You scared me. Which I just kind of said. I’m sorry, but if you and your brother wear certain colours and or one of you has this subtle distinctive mark or something, I haven’t learned it, yet. Aiden and Ethan, though, those are your names, right? So, um, you are?”

He smiles slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He nods to how she’s holding the stick.

“Good. You did hurt Erica and Boyd. And from what I understand, killed your pack.”

Shrugging, he says, “They protected us from others in exchange for being the ones who hurt and degraded us. There’s no defence for what we did to those two. But,” he sighs, “maybe this will help: Their breakup had to do with something Boyd read in Argent’s bestiary.”

Before she can form a response, he’s jogging away.

…

She tells Allison, and Allison frowns. “Assuming Ethan’s telling the truth, I can’t imagine what- My family did a lot of terrible things to the supernatural populace, but if anything, reading about that would cause them to bond even more over their hatred of us.”

Uncomfortable, Kira tries to change the subject slightly with, “Ethan? What makes you think it was him instead of Aiden?”

Allison shakes her head. “Obviously, I can’t know for sure. But Ethan is more likely to talk to any of us. Aiden only pays attention to Lydia and occasionally Scott.”

Kira’s starts to ask if Allison wants to go over the bestiary (part of her feels it’s weird to try to involve herself, but part of her hopes, maybe, if she can do something, Erica and Boyd might start to trust them, and the others can start working on trusting them)- but Allison sighs. “Feel like doing something I’m probably going to regret?”

“Sorry, what?”

Allison grabs Kira’s hand. “Cover me.”

“Okay?”

She lets Allison drag her and sees Boyd is their destination.

“Boyd,” Allison quietly says. “You remember Kira?”

He nods.

“When I agreed to let you read the bestiary, I did it- It wasn’t supposed to cause more problems. Did something in it cause you and Erica to break up?”

“I’ll talk to you when she isn’t around,” he says with a look at Kira.

“No problem,” she quickly says. Squeezing Allison’s hand, she lets go. “Call or text me later.”

…

During lunch, when Scott goes to the bathroom, Erica slips into his seat, sets a plate of delicious smelling cookies down, and steals Stiles’s apple. When he squawks, she pushes the plate closer to him, and while he and Isaac try to kill one another over it, Erica says, “I’m sorry about the China doll comment. If you ever want to join me and Boyd, you’re welcome to. But don’t bring your boyfriend or Allison. Oh, and if you or them want some cookies, better do something about these losers fast. Forget milkshakes, if I didn’t have Boyd, my sweets would totally bring all the boys and girls to my yard.”

Winking, she walks over to a small table where Boyd’s sitting.

Warm happiness fills Kira, and reaching between the squabbling boys, she grabs a few cookies and lets herself hope this is progress.


End file.
